


Star

by MarieSackler



Series: Sophie and Sackler [3]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), Girls HBO, adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: First there was the one who challengedAll my dreams and all my balanceShe could never be as good as youYou could be my unintendedChoice to live my life extendedYou should be the one I'll always love(Unintended-Muse)
Series: Sophie and Sackler [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Star

I sat staring at the blank, white screen and blinking cursor. I was desperately trying to write in my fantasy novel. I had been severely neglecting it; between working two jobs and seeing Adam, several weeks had passed since my last update. 

I knew that I had a few hours left before Adam dropped by after finishing up at the theater. I pulled up my extensive writing playlist; it was full of classical compositions and The Lord of the Rings soundtrack. Closing my eyes, I let the scenes start to play out in my head. I had gotten 500 words down before my front door whipped open, revealing a sweaty looking Sackler. 

“Hi?” I said in surprise. 

He wasn't supposed to be around for another two hours. Adam whipped his shoes off, dropped his bag and charged towards me; grunting loudly. Shoving his face into my breasts and pushing the laptop to the side, he started to pepper kisses on my chin. I laughed and pushed against him. 

“You smell and you are early.” 

Adam nuzzled his nose into my cheek and started making purring sounds. 

“That’s not answering me.” 

I kissed his sweaty forehead and pushed against him again, he was a fucking oak tree. 

“Rehearsals were canceled because the lead actress starting puking her fucking brains out. Director called it a night.” He pulled back, kneading his fingers into my thighs. 

“I ran all the way here.” He said with a smirk. 

I rolled my eyes. 

“You did not.” 

Adam pouted his lips and looked up at me with doe eyes. 

“I wouldn’t lie.” 

Wrapping his hands around my face, he smashed his mouth against mine. I pulled back as he tried to nibble the end of my nose. 

“I got you something.” He said jumping off the bed and grabbing his bag off the floor. 

“Close your eyes!” 

I shook my head playfully but obeyed. I couldn’t imagine what kind of object that I was about to be gifted; with Sackler, it could be anything and probably ridiculous. A week prior, he had given me a hammer because he kept getting pissed at jabbing his feet on loose nails in the floorboards. 

“Okay, open!” 

Adam was bouncing back and forth in front of the bed; hands behind his back, his face wearing the toothy, adorable, grin that I loved so much. He pulled out a small white box and envelope; placing it on the end of the bed, he stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Well open the fucking thing!” He said, still smiling. I grabbed the card and he jumped at me. 

“No, open the box first!” 

I scrunched my face at him. 

“You always open the card first!” 

He groaned loudly. 

“Just open the fucking box!” 

He was now visibly agitated. Suddenly, I was very aware of how small the box was in my hands. I pulled the cover off, revealing a delicate silver star and chain.

I lifted it slowly; holding it up in front of my face, a knot forming in my throat. I looked at Adam who was now on the floor, braced on his knees. 

“Adam, it’s beautiful.” I murmured causing Adam to start biting his nails. 

“Okay, read the card now.” He blurted. 

I wasn’t sure I was ready for the card; the necklace was completely unexpected. How many months had we been seeing each other? 

I smiled softly and pulled the card from the envelope. It was a plain white card with a single heart drawn in black sharpie. I looked up at him and he was nodding. 

“Yes, yes I drew it.” He said impatiently. Opening the card; it displayed the same black scrawling:

“You make me want to do all the stupid sappy shit. 

I hate it when you aren’t around. 

I think about you all the fucking time. 

I love you.” 

I dropped the card in my lap; tears running down my face. Adam jumped up and toppled me over; cupping my face in his hands and crushing his lips to mine. He stopped abruptly and kissed my forehead; wiping the tears off my cheeks, he smiled. 

“Jesus, you’re a mess.” He whispered softly; brushing his nose on mine. 

“I love you too.” Poured out of my mouth causing Adam’s eyes to widen. 

“Are you surprised?” I questioned. 

He bit his bottom lip; his face serious. 

“No, I’ve just imagined you saying it back to me over and over in my head for the last fucking week and it sounded so much better than I thought it would.” 

I ran my hands through his hair taking in his face; eyes large and glassy. Leaning back, he pulled his shirt over his head and started to lift at mine. 

“Oh, is this what's happening now?” I said in amusement as he pulled on my underwear. 

“Yeah, now we fuck.” 

He pulled the rest of his clothes off and trailed his nose down my sternum. I inhaled deeply; enjoying the shivers that ran up my spine. 

“I want to be sweet to you.” He murmured into my belly. 

“Me too.” I said softly as Adam kissed the outside of my thigh. 

“You are really fucking beautiful kid.” 

Caressing my hips, he nuzzled his face between my legs. A moan escaped my lips as he started to carefully bite my clit. 

“You taste so good.” He said into my slit as he grazed his tongue around my wetness. 

Carefully, he wrapped his hands around my thighs, pressing me harder into his face. I bucked my hips in response rocking into him. 

“I want you to come in my mouth.” 

I wanted to object and drag him on top of me; I wanted to feel him inside of me but my voice got lost in my orgasm. 

Adam licked and sucked me through the wave; crying out, I reached for him. He took one of my hands in his as he trailed kisses up my legs and stomach; stopping at my breasts, he took a nipple into his mouth. 

I gripped his hand tightly; stopping he looked at me and smiled. He kissed my clavicle, turning his face and letting it rest on my chest. 

“Your heart is pounding.” He whispered before engulfing me in a deep kiss. 

I didn’t want him to stop touching me. The reality was I was madly in love with him. I also hated it when he wasn’t around. I thought about him all the time and he brought me happiness and laughter that I never knew existed. I tasted my salty tears mixing in with our kisses. He stopped and searched my face. 

“What's the matter, kid?” He rubbed his thumb on my cheek. 

“I am just happy.” I whispered as I grazed my hands on his back. Running his hand through my hair, he nodded. 

“Me too.”

We spent the next hour caressing, kissing, fucking. Two orgasms later, we laid breathless and entangled; drunk off emotion. 

“Why a star?” I asked warmly. Adam cradled me against his chest. 

“Because.” He paused before continuing.

“You’re the first, real, bright thing in my life.” He whispered into my hair.

I pressed my lips to his chest in response. Adam stroked my sides in silence for a few moments before lifting me up. 

“I need to shower. I fucking stink.” He jumped up off the bed and started walking to the bathroom; turning he looked over his shoulder.

“Well, are you coming? Cause you stink too.” He said grinning. I smiled in return; nodding, following him into the shower. 

My heart was full.


End file.
